


Brown

by Lastsimphony



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (IDW Comics), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Doc Emmett Brown.A lover and truly friend for Marty.A strange man for Lorraine and George.A good and warm family for Einstein.A mistery for Biff.A crackpot for the other onesWhen all the family starts with suspices around the old inventor, his DeLorean and strange memories of the past, all they would anything to resolve the incognit: Who is Emmett Brown?





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> PD: I HAVE TO DO THIS DAMM GREAT SCOTT.

Strickland:

 

Emmett Brown, i can only say one thing about him: He is a Slacker. The King of the slackers for being precisely. Of all the persons living in Hill Valley, Emmett Brown is the higher of slackers. First of all, his ´´affairs´´ in 1955 with that kid, Klein was his surname. I even remember why the hell they go around school looking for George and Lorraine McFly-well, in that time was Lorraine Baines-it is amazing the times that i was about catch them, but no thing worked at all.   
´´Lorraine´´ i say with my loudest voice ´´Miss Baines´´ i asked again.   
His history teacher was absent, again. And i was the encharged of the class, they were the best of my school years as an educator.   
´´Lorraine´´ i repeat while this time i hited his desk with forcé, Lorraine startle, his eyes go wide-opened and hi slips half opened too, it seemed like instead of being in Hill Valley Elementary school, in MY classroom, it was in the moon, or in elsewhere. I considered that i have meet a lot, hundreds, thousends of young peaple, teenegers. I mean, with more then 30 years of experience, i can know more of a kid that his own fathers. And i knew that Lorraine was fall in love, or simply excited, there were sometimes that those two terms combined in imaginable forms.   
´´Mister Strickland´´ Lorraine replied with low voice while he looked at me, at the same time all the class was in silence, looking to Lorraine, if she was some kind of prisioner waiting for the electric chair.   
´´Can you tell me, what is the most famous history in Hill Valley that ocurred in 1885?´´ i asked.   
All the world we know that history, after all my grandfather the great sheriff Marshall Strickland was in the success, whell, he got o the success befotre happened…  
´´A teacher fall in a ravine, her name was Clayton. Clara Clayton´´  
´´Miss Baines, are you feeling all right?´´ i asked again while i reach out, for looking his face ´´even the kids know that history, i know that you are not the most incredible classmate…But if you go out of this rythm, you are gonna be a slacker for the rest of your life, The history says that a young man named Eastwood and another, that was the local blasmith named Brown, they scaped just before Kid Tannen was defeated and arrested, and send it to jail, they kidnapped a train and they threw it from the Shonash ravine, aparently for one of the blacksmith experiments, doing that both men died in a tragic form, missis Clayton was in board of a train, Eastwood and Brown they took out only the locomative, she was in a train going to saint Francisco, she was fail in love tiwh the blacksmite in a short romance, the train was stucked up untill the night arrives, she look the Stars and then, she decided to go to Paris, to visit his fauvorite autor, Jules Verne, she know him and they get married, they fail in love deeply, they have two childrens, one of them named Emmett. Emmett Brown was the name of the blacksmith, because if Brown dont died with Eastwood, she will never know his lovelife. She apologize Brown and she lived happily, that´s why the ravine name is Eastwood´´ i love telling that story. 

Lorraine breath deeply while he nooded tiwh his head. The bell rings and all the classmates they jump in her seats and run out of the room, Lorraine was one of the first of going out, when all the kids where gone, i put in order my bow tie, and i looked the calendar, november 7, 1955. In six days, was the enchantment under the sea dance, and god bless it, i expected that it was the last time that i will see familiar faces, like Biff Tannen.   
The phone of the class, stucked in the wall that conected directly to the direction-system that i still use in 1986. Ring loudly. I put a hand in my bow tie and aproched to the phone. It was my secretary.   
´´Doctor Brown is still around in the school with that boy, Klein´´ she say ´´They are looking for Lorraine Baines and George McFly, well…They were in the school, when they see me they run away.  
´´God dammit´´ i swared ´´I dont want slackers in my school, next time you see them Sandra, you kick them out to the street´´ i ordered.   
Well, they werent a gang i thought. Well, Emmett Brown can be worse than a gang. I knew that Lorraine was absolutly fall in love with the young man, that he look a little bit like Lorraine, hormones. I thought. Miss Baines was blinded with hormones, i dont worry about her. But that kid, Klein…  
The last time that i saw him was in the enchantment under the sea dance, he play a song…Well, a torture song, with his electric guitarr, and then. Nothing. I never see him again. But i see Emmett Brown more than i will like to…  
I remember the next day like that time, always i have an instint, for my Marshall grandfather, when something goes wrong.   
I was in the library, Emmett Brown was there too, very…Excited.   
´´I need a comic book, space zombies from pluton, a space man son of a bitch killed my fucking pine!´´ the voice of Peabody Farmer they reached all the library, the secretary was doing all his eforts for chill the old man.   
Besides, i needed a new music book for my sister Edna, she is my only woman, the love of my life. And of shure, that was still true in that time, she was only 24, she was doing-still doing-his ´´Always sober´´ company program, but now, she and i we drink…Shure with responsability.   
Then, Emmett Brown appered, he run into the library and took a book named ´´1885-1955´´ then he run into a desk and take a photographhy from his pockets and compered from another in the book. His eyes shined, he weezed and shout ´´YOU ARE FINE MY BOY, YOU ARE FINE´´   
Yes, something wasnt right with that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore writing, i am a writer for 7 years now. Please leave all your coments, i love you. AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE PAST. 
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
